


Thrill of the Hunt

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arctic Fox Hybrid Wooyoung, Bear Hybrid Jongho, Desert Fox Yeosang, Detectives, Dog Hybrid Hongjoong, Dog hybrid mingi, Drugs, Hunter - Freeform, Hybrids, Mystery, Panther Hybrid Seonghwa, Polar Bear Hybrid Yunho, Wolf Hybrid San, dissapperances, policemen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: Humans have become accustomed to hybrids who have come out of hiding. Hybrids now have the same opportunities and are accepted by most humans.However, there are some who believe that Hybrids should be obedient pets for humans.Detective Kim takes up the investigation into what had happened to his mentor. He employs the help of a hunter to help find the old mentor.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Thrill of the Hunt

The plane touches down, Seonghwa grabs his bag and walks off the plane. He retrieves his luggage and walks out to the taxi stand. Seonghwa ears twitch a little as he listens to his surroundings. The taxi stops and the driver opens the boot allowing Seonghwa to put his luggage in before sitting down in the back seat.

“Where to?” The driver asks.

Seonghwa relays his address to the driver before relaxing into the seat.

Seonghwa catches the driver looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

“So, you’re a panther?” The driver asks.

“Yeah” Seonghwa nods quietly looking out the window.

He was not really bothered about explaining that he is actually a leopard just with melanin.

The driver nods taking Seonghwa’s response as a que to shut up.

He reaches his apartment and takes the lift up. The doors close and Seonghwa looks at his reflection. Jet black hair covers his forehead and a little bit of his golden eyes, one of the most prominent features that show he is not a regular cat hybrid.

The sound of the elevator ringing as he passes each floor.

The lift stops on his floor, he passes each door before getting to his. Once his door closes Seonghwa feel the weight of being away from home lift off his shoulders. Seonghwa toes his shoes off at the door and walks through.

The entire place meticulously clean due to his nature and instincts. Seonghwa drops his jacket over the back of his couch before he trudges toward his room.

Most of his kind of animals would be asleep even though it is the day, panthers are most active at dusk and Dawn. Though they would be up to hunt, some counties would run all day due to some hybrid’s nightlife. However, due to man kind and how they work mostly from daybreak, hybrids had become accustomed to the human sleep and wake patterns.

But right now, Seonghwa wanted to nap as the sun shone into his window. Seonghwa changes out of his clothes and into a pair of sweats before crawling into bed and getting comfortable. The sun and the warmth of his apartment makes him sway his tail lazily through the air as his eyes slowly close.

Seonghwa woke up once the sun started to set. Stretching under the setting sun before Seonghwa moves from the comfort of his bed. He hears his phone ring through the apartment.

“Oi, I heard you’re in Seoul” The person on the other side says as soon as Seonghwa picks up.

Seonghwa gets dressed in a dark blue button down and black ripped jeans. He rubs the moose between his palms, and he runs his fingers through his hair, slicking his hair back. Part of his bangs fall into his face and over his eye.

He laces up his boots and slings on his leather jacket. He opens a closet and pulls out his helmet and gloves before locking his place up and walking to the lift. He waits for the lift as he puts his gloves on.

The door open and Seonghwa steps in casting a fleeting glance to the other man inside.

A wolf, bottom half of his mullet platinum blonde and the top a dark brown. Lean build and a little smaller than Seonghwa. Brown ears with white tips and the same colouring with his tail. Dressed tan top tucked into black trousers and black blazer.

Seonghwa presses the button for his floor and stands next to him as he adjusts his gloves and puts on his helmet.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the stranger casts multiple looks in his direction.

Maybe he has never seen a panther, Seonghwa knows that his kind are not exactly common.

The lift stops and both of them go to walk out at the same time.

“After you” The wolf says with a smile, his dimple making an appearance.

“Thank you” Seonghwa says walking out to his bike.

The engine roars to life and Seonghwa rides out, seeing the wolf in a flashy sports car as Seonghwa passes him. He rides through Seoul, enjoying the rush of the night air run past him. The city starts to light up.

Seonghwa walks into the building. The place decorated with beautiful wood accents. Most of the place had an industrial feel to it.

“Seonghwa!”

Seonghwa looks over to the voice and sees Seokwoo behind the bar. Seonghwa walks over to the tiger, dressed in a white turtleneck and black trousers. A black apron tied round his waist.

“Hyung” Seonghwa greets as he walks over.

“So, what brought you to Seoul?” Seokwoo asks, sliding a glass of scotch to Seonghwa.

“Got bored” Seonghwa answers.

“Bored? How can the USA be boring?” Seokwoo asks in disbelief.

“It got to the point that I was bouncing between two families that just wanted to ruin each other” Seonghwa explains tiredly.

“Oh? Then what?” Seokwoo asks, leaning against the bar top.

“Did the last job, committed some arson and left the country” Seonghwa answers.

“Oh my God, Seonghwa! Only you can make that sound like a 9 to 5 desk job” Seokwoo laughs.

“What do you want me to say?!” Seonghwa asks as a smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

Seonghwa had known Seokwoo since Seonghwa was 10. Big cat hybrids were not common at all and though they had been connected with the image of luxury due to their families, Seonghwa had been exiled from friends. Seonghwa remembers the day Seokwoo had walked over to Seonghwa and sat down next to the younger. Seokwoo introduced himself his whole aura exuding confidence and Seonghwa shakily introduced himself.

Seokwoo did not mind that Seonghwa was quiet and he did not mind when the panther had climbed up the side of his house and crawled through his window.

“I haven’t seen your hair like this colour in the last three years ago” Seokwoo says.

“I thought I would go back to black, blend in better with the people here” Seonghwa hums.

“It looks really good” Seokwoo compliments.

The night goes on as more people walk into the club and Seonghwa helps Seokwoo bring out beer barrels from the back and hook them up to the taps.

“Seonghwa” Seokwoo calls.

Seonghwa spins round and catches the apron.

“Get pouring” Seokwoo orders playfully.

Seonghwa scoffs but ties the apron and pulls out a few glasses.

With a number of staff Seonghwa was barely able to catch his breath until the rush died down.

Seonghwa pours the beers that had been ordered for another table as a few hybrids sit down in front of him.

“So, you think that they have taken her to China?” A fox hybrid asks, rubbing one of his sandy beige ears.

“That’s what it seems like and the Chinese boarder force isn’t really willing to help” The dog hybrid answers.

“So, we’re back to square one?” a polar bear hybrid asks.

“Unfortunately,” The dog hybrid answers with a sigh.

Seonghwa set the beers on a tray before passing it off to one of the servers.

He cleans up the station as he waits for Seokwoo to finish up.

Seonghwa’s ears catch the aggression in someone’s voice from a table.

“Diffuse it for me, yeah?” Seokwoo asks.

Seonghwa nods, catching the glint in the elder’s eyes.

“Hwa, another two beers” Seokwoo calls as Seonghwa leaps over the counter after quite literally kicking someone out of the bar.

Seonghwa nods and starts bringing down two glasses.

“Make that three, please” another bear hybrid says sitting down next to the trio in front of him.

Seonghwa nods as he continues to fil up the glasses.

He sets the beers down in front of the three.

“Anything for you?” Seonghwa asks looking to the fox hybrid who had not taken one.

“I’ll have a water” The fox apprehensively.

Seonghwa nods.

After giving the fox his water Seonghwa walks over to Seokwoo who was restocking something.

“How long do you keep this place open for?” Seonghwa asks.

“Till four in the morning”

“So boring” Seonghwa teases.

“It may be boring, but everyone’s passion will seem boring to someone but as long as I love it I’ll always be doing it" Seokwoo says.

“How has my brother been?” Seonghwa asks.

“I have no clue. Said he would tell me if he needed help, but I have not seen him for five months”.

Seonghwa sighs running a hand through his hair.

“He hadn’t said anything?” Seonghwa asks.

“No” Seokwoo answers shaking his head.

Seonghwa licks his lip before nodding reluctantly.

The last few people leave and Seonghwa smirks when he sees the fox hybrid walk out while dragging the dog hybrid behind him. The two bears leave after them.

Seonghwa stops when the cabin comes view. Tire tracks.

Seonghwa pulls the blade out of his boot and continues up the muddy path. Seonghwa gets of his bike and pulls his helmet off before walking up the creaky wooden steps.

He knocks on the door but there is no answer.

Seonghwa looks through the window and sees that a room light is on, but no one was coming for the door.

Taking a step back Seonghwa kicks the door open, the lock falls to the ground with a heavy thud.

Seonghwa walks through and breathes in.

His brother’s scent faint meaning it has been a few days since he has been here.

There were still dishes in the sink. Seonghwa opens the fridge and sees a few things. Milk dated with the day after tomorrow’s date.

Seonghwa walks through the living room but does not note anything out of place and goes to the bedroom.

The guest room looked like it always had and Seonghwa moves onto his brother’s room. The place messy like usual. Even though his brother is a panther just like him, he did not seem to have the same passion of being clean like Seonghwa.

Seonghwa steps over a pile of clothes and scoffs.

“God what is he? A teenager again?” Seonghwa questions when he sees a number of plastic bottles near the bed.

Though Seonghwa is younger as he is twenty-two his brother never seemed to become mature even at the age of twenty-six.

Seonghwa rummages through the side table draws but comes up with nothing. Seonghwa opens the closet and tries to find anything that may give him an idea of where his brother went.

He finds his brother’s passport and wallet still in the safe and the bottom of his closet.

No footprints had been made.

He leaves when the sun comes up only with one question on his mind.

Where is Seonghwa’s brother?

Jongho and San walk into the meeting spot with a grim look.

Hongjoong grunts in annoyance.

“This is the last place” Hongjoong says.

“How about I go check it out and you guys go have a beer” San suggests.

“Yeah, we’ve been chasing this lead for a while now, hyung” Yunho says.

“I’ll even come with you” Yeosang says.

Hongjoong nods and starts cleaning his desk and follows Yunho out.

“Where’s the others?” Hongjoong asks.

“Going through evidence” Yeosang answers joining the two.

“Let’s go they can join after they’re done” Hongjoong says.

The three of them walk into a bar that they had recently found.

Hongjoong nods to the owner Mr. Kim and takes a seat at the bar and gives a bartender their order.

“Where do you think they would’ve taken her?” Yunho asks.

“The best bet is that they have taken her to China” Hongjoong says.

“So, _you_ think that they have taken her to China?” Yeosang asks, rubbing one of his sandy beige ears.

“That’s what it seems like and the Chinese boarder force isn’t really willing to help” Hongjoong answers.

“So, we’re back to square one?” Yunho asks. 

“Unfortunately,” Hongjoong answers with a sigh.

The man behind the bar pushes two beers to them and Hongjoong thanks him before going back to listening to Yunho but his attention is taken away from the polar bear when someone begins shouting.

Hongjoong looks over his shoulder to see the bartender who had served them their beers standing at a table. His broad shoulders towards them.

“No, we will not be serving you anymore drinks until you have calmed down” the man explains, in a low velvety voice.

“Is he a cat hybrid?” Yeosang asks quietly.

“No, his tail is much longer than a cat. My guess is a panther” Yunho answers.

The customer grabs the panther’s tail. Hongjoong’s eyes widen before the panther grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and pulls him up.

“Get out” The panther growls. The sound low and loud thundering through the bar making everyone stop and turn.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” the man shouts.

The panther throws him in the direction of the door and the man ends up falling on his ass.

Hongjoong finally sees the panther’s golden-yellow eyes as he dodges a punch and uppercuts the man’s friend who had decided to attack him.

The panther threatens them with a growl, but they do not listen and the panther kicks one in the head with his long legs and punches the man in the gut.

He is much faster than the two and clearly knows how to do martial arts as he used similar moves to taekwondo that Hongjoong had seen San use.

The Panther grabs them by the collars and drags them out before walking back in and running a hand through his sleek black hair.

Hongjoong notices the tattoo’s peak out from under the sleeves of his silky button down.

“Hwa, another two beers!” Mr. Kim orders.

The panther nods and leaps over the counter and lands almost silently.

“Make that three, please” Jongho says sitting down next to Yunho.

“How did the evidence file go?” Yunho asks.

“It’s a long way to go. Mingi and Wooyoung said they are gonna get some rest and pick it up again tomorrow while some of the test results develop” Jongho explains.

“They deserve it” Hongjoong nods.

‘Hwa’ the panther sets the beers down in front of the three.

“Anything for you?” the panther asks, looking to the fox hybrid who had not taken one.

Hongjoong notices the two scars across the panther’s nose.

“I’ll have a water” Yeosang answers apprehensively.

The panther nods.

Hongjoong and Yeosang watch as the panther turns round and bends down to grab a bottle of water. He unscrews the cap and grabs a glass from the holder and pours the water as Hongjoong eyes his tattoos.

After giving Yeosang his water, the panther walks over to Mr. Kim who was restocking something.

“He’s a panther?” Jongho asks.

“Yeah” Hongjoong nods.

“And handsome” Yunho adds.

“I saw him kicking out some guys” Jongho said.

“He’s trained” Hongjoong notes.

The panther had some sort of aura around him that made him seem mysterious and dark, but his actions were delicate and elegant.

“I like his eyes” Yeosang says.

Hongjoong turns to look at Yeosang before looking at the panther who was leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest.

Hongjoong drops Yeosang off at his shared apartment with Wooyoung.

“Maybe… maybe we’ll never find Eden” Hongjoong admits defeatedly.

“Maybe we will” Yeosang counters as the two walk up the stairs.

“The trail is cold. By the time we find anything he’ll be long gone” Hongjoong sighs.

“We’ve come to far to stop now Hongjoong. Don’t make an answer even at this stage in the investigation” Yeosang says as the come to a stop at his door.

Hongjoong nods but does not meet him in the eyes.

“I know you can do it, if it weren’t for you guys, I would’ve been… Well only God knows but if you were able to find me then you will be able to find him” Yeosang says in assurance.

Hongjoong smiles a little as he looks to Yeosang who has come very far in the past year.

As Hongjoong drives home his mind wanders.

Where is Eden?


End file.
